La nouvelle folie de Gandalf
by Snape Girl1
Summary: Que s'est-il vraiment passé entre Saroumane et Gandalf pendant la période de captivité de ce dernier dans sa tour? Voici la question que se poseront plusieurs membres de la Communauté suite au comportement étrange de leur magicien favori...
1. Chapitre 1

La nouvelle folie de Gandalf  
  
Disclaimer: Comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien, et ne pourront jamais appartenir à qui que ce soit d'autre.  
  
Oh, et je ne suis pas la seule auteur de cette fic; Lucius est ma co-auteur et ceci est notre première fic du Seigneur des Anneaux, et c'est dans un tout nouveau territoire que nous nous aventurons. Alors, en espérant que vous ayez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que nous en avons à l'écrire, bonne lecture! (Oh, et en passant, les reviews seraient très appréciées pour savoir ce que vous en penser! : ) )  
  
-------------  
  
Gandalf sourit.  
  
Il était content.  
  
Il venait de finir son bonhomme de neige.  
  
Ce dernier était muni de trois grosses boules de neige, d'un balai, d'un chapeau mauve et d'une écharpe de la même couleur. Oh, et il avait aussi un grand sourire joyeux.  
  
Gandalf avait même réussi à trouver une carotte pour son nez. (D'accord, il l'avait volée dans le sac à Sam, mais hé, ces hobbits mangeaient beaucoup trop pour leur propre bien.) Et puis il avait dit à Sam que s'il désirait perdre du poids, manger plus de fibres n'était pas la clé. Non, il lui avait dit que s'il voulait paraître mieux aux yeux de Frodon, il ferait mieux d'avaler de l'air, au lieu de manger de la neige. Après tout, Dieu seul sait toutes les substances qui pouvaient atterrir sur la neige...  
  
Sam l'avait regardé étrangement, en entendant son allusion à Frodon, mais avait pris son conseil à coeur. Il avait toujours admiré Gandalf. Gandalf était son modèle de sagesse.  
  
Ahem, donc, Gandalf avait fini son bonhomme de neige et il était très content. Mais il manquait quelque chose...  
  
"Ah, j'ai trouvé!" S'exclama-t-il. Il pointa son bâton sur le visage du bonhomme de neige, et deux pommettes roses y apparurent. "Parfait!" Et il commença à sautiller de joie et à faire une danse de la gaieté.  
  
------------------  
  
Gimli, qui avait gardé un oeil sur Gandalf, au loin, derrière un rocher, se tourna vers Aragorn.  
  
"Il commence vraiment à m'inquiéter," remarqua-t-il d'une voix anxieuse." Aragorn jeta un coup d'oeil à Gandalf, qui était toujours en train de danser en rond autour de son tout nouveau bonhomme de neige.  
  
"Oh, laisse-le donc s'amuser un peu," dit-il avec un léger sourire. "Après tout ce qu'il a dû passer à travers, ne crois-tu pas qu'il a le droit de réaliser ses fantasmes?" À ces mots, Gimli tourna si vite la tête vers Aragorn qu'il faillit attraper un torticolis. Il lui lança un regard étrange et expira du nez.  
  
"Mph. C'est juste que je commence à m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale, c'est tout..."  
  
"Gimli," soupira Aragorn, "depuis toutes ces années que nous connaissons Gandalf, ne crois-tu pas que nous aurions remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, s'il y avait eu quelque chose à remarquer?" Il hocha la tête, roulant les yeux, et retourna à son feu.  
  
Gimli prit un moment pour réfléchir. Aragorn ne se souvenait visiblement pas de la fois où Gandalf avait tenté de se trancher la langue avec un couteau à beurre, pas longtemps après être arrivé à Fondcombe, suite à sa période de captivité dans la tour de Sarouman. C'est à peine s'ils avaient réussi à l'empêcher de se la couper. C'est grâce à Legolas, qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne pourrait plus chanter des chansons d'elfes avec lui s'il accomplissait son action, qu'il avait cessé sa tentative.  
  
Suite à cette mésaventure, Gimli s'était toujours demandé ce qui s'était vraiment passé, dans la tour, entre Gandalf et Sarouman, pour conduire leur magicien préféré à un tel excès de folie. Dès son retour, quand ils lui avaient posé des questions sur ce qui s'était passé, un si grand frisson avait traversé le corps de Gandalf qu'il avait échappé sa tasse de thé brûlante toute entière sur les nouveaux mocassins d'Elrond, ce qui avait causé ce dernier à hurler à Gandalf de ne plus jamais boire de thé en sa présence. Après tout, ces mocassins avaient été la dernière mode, et il avait payé cher pour les faire venir directement de Valinor.  
  
Depuis, ils ne l'avaient jamais plus questionné sur ses jours d'emprisonnement. Néanmoins, une nuit, alors que Gimli prenait un tour de garde tandis que tout le monde dormait, il avait distinctement entendu Gandalf s'exclamer dans son sommeil : "NON! Pas la langue! AHHHH..." Puis, s'en était suivi de plusieurs bruits étouffés.  
  
Mmh, je ferais peut-être mieux de ne pas penser à ça, se dit Gimli. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Voir le premier chapitre!  
  
------  
  
Salut! Juste une petite note : Pour qu'il y ait plus de compréhension, les flash-back vont être indiqués par ceci : '. . . .', d'accord? . . . Ça veut aussi dire que ce chapitre est entièrement un flash-back.  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
------  
  
FLASH-BACK  
  
'Legolas se promenait sur un sentier qui serpentait gaiement dans la forêt près de Fondcombe.  
  
Elrond était toujours dans les préparatifs en vue du conseil qui s'apprêtait à avoir lieu. L'elfe trouvait assez étrange qu'Elrond refuse l'accès au site à Gandalf s'il était en possession d'une tasse de thé ou tout autre breuvage.  
  
Legolas avait décidé d'échapper à la scène dès le moment où Elrond avait commencé à hurler après Gandalf, mais il avait quand même eu le temps de voir Gandalf menacer Elrond de le changer en bonhomme de neige, ainsi qu'Aragorn et Gimli tenter tout pour empêcher le magicien de mettre ses menaces à exécution.  
  
Donc, pour échapper à tout cela, il avait décidé de prendre une marche dans la forêt (son activité préférée après lancer des roches à Gimli du haut d'un arbre).  
  
------  
  
Pendant ce temps, Gandalf avait décidé de bouder Elrond. Il se tenait donc à l'autre bout de la cité elfe, où il aurait le moins de chance de tomber sur lui.  
  
Non, mais quelle injustice! Pensa Gandalf. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de boire en sa présence? Comme si le fait d'avoir renversé une fois, j'ai bien dit UNE FOIS, ma tasse de thé sur lui veut dire que je vais le faire à chaque fois!  
  
Il était tranquillement en train de fumer la pipe, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se releva prestement, prit son bâton et commença à assener de coups l'individu qui voulait l'attaquer.  
  
-------  
  
Après avoir écouté Aragorn et Gimli pendant plus d'une heure, Elrond avait décidé d'aller voir Gandalf et de s'excuser de s'être conduit de la sorte avec lui. En fait, il le faisait parce que premièrement, Gandalf avait lancé un sort qui avait changé l'endroit où le conseil allait avoir lieu entièrement en mauve et que deuxièmement, il était tanné d'écouter Aragorn et Gimli débattre sur le fait qu'il devrait faire la paix avec le magicien.  
  
Il se dirigeait donc vers l'endroit où il savait que Gandalf le boudait quand, arrivé juste derrière lui, il mit un pied dans un trou qu'il n'avait pas vu. Résultat : il se retrouva étendu de tout son long par terre. Quand il se releva, il reçut sur la tête un violent coup de bâton de la part de Gandalf. Mais ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas là; il continua à l'assaillir de coups de bâton.  
  
"ASSEZ!!!!" Parvint à hurler Elrond d'une voix hystérique entre deux coups de bâton. Gandalf arrêta de frapper ce qui s'avéra être Elrond, et non un vulgaire voyou venu l'attaquer. Avant que le magicien n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Elrond lui interdit de se trouver à moins de cinq mètres de lui, et s'en fut d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie.'  
  
------  
  
Gaeriel Palpatine : Hé hé hé, bien sûr qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Gandalf; ça gâcherait tout le fun dès le premier chapitre! Mais j'avoue que ta théorie de la langue de boeuf a du mérite, mais c'est beaucoup moins affreux que ce qui s'est réellement passé. . . En attendant, je te laisser méditer sur ce que Saroumane aurait bien pu faire à Gandalf, qui aurait rapport avec une langue. À plus et merci!  
  
BoB Chiri : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre 2! Ciao :-)  
  
Carolynn : Hé! Salut la Traqueuse! Hi hi hi, tu dis que t'as du mal à t'imaginer Gandalf faire des bonhommes de neige, et bien n'oublie pas qu'il a passé du temps dans la tour de Saroumane; ce qui lui restait de santé mentale lui a probablement été dépouillée! 


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Voir le premier chapitre!  
  
---  
  
Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Frodon se réfugia derrière un arbre. Il prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle (sans succès), puis risqua un coup d'œil derrière le tronc d'arbre. Il ne vit personne. Soulagé, il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer.  
  
---  
  
Il avait eu la peur de sa vie, quand Gandalf avait essayé de prendre une mordée dans son bras. Il se promenait tout bêtement dans un petit sentier menant à l'extérieur d'un petit boisé, quand il était arrivé à l'endroit où Gandalf dansait joyeusement autour d'un bonhomme de neige.  
  
Souriant de joie à cet agréable spectacle, il s'était dirigé avec hâte vers Gandalf pour prendre part à la danse. Commençant à sautiller de joie tout en tournant sur lui-même, il avait soudainement été renversé par Gandalf qui ne l'avait pas vu. Frodon s'était alors retrouvé face la première dans la neige. Résistant à l'envie de pleurer, il avait redressé la tête pour voir Gandalf figé devant lui, avec une expression horrifiée dans le visage.  
  
Frodon, ignorant ce fait, avait affiché un faux sourire, refoulant ses larmes, et avait levé un pouce en disant : "Beau bonhomme de neige!"  
  
Gandalf lui avait tout d'abord jeté un regard méfiant, puis avait retrouvé le sourire bienveillant auquel tant de personnes étaient habitué. Il avait appuyé les poings sur ses hanches et s'était redressé, prenant une grande inspiration, et avait affiché une expression fière.  
  
"Oui, j'en suis fier."  
  
Frodon, ayant vite oublié sa peine, s'était relevé avec un grand sourire idiot, et s'était approché du bonhomme de neige, Gandalf le surveillant à quelques pouces de lui. Après avoir admiré le bonhomme de neige pendant au moins cinq minutes, Frodon avait levé les bras pour ajuster l'écharpe mauve du bonhomme de neige, quand Gandalf s'était sauvagement jeté sur lui en s'écriant "NE LE TOUCHE PAS!" Puis, il s'était élancé vers son bras avec un grognement de chien en montrant ses dents.  
  
Frodon avait alors foutu le camp le plus vite possible du site du bonhomme de neige, courant vers la sûreté du petit boisé, tout en jetant un long cri de fillette en détresse tout le long du chemin.  
  
---  
  
Perplexe, Gimli observa Frodon courir vers le bois en lâchant un long cri aigu. Il cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment d'être témoin de Gandalf qui avait voulu mordre Frodon? Il cligna encore des yeux pendant un bon moment, avant de se retourner vers Aragorn qui essayait toujours d'allumer un feu.  
  
Ce dernier souriait d'un air paternel en fixant l'endroit où Frodon venait de s'échapper.  
  
"Ces sacrés hobbits," dit-il en hochant la tête. "Il ont toujours l'esprit à jouer." Puis, il retourna à son feu.  
  
"Mais. . . Aragorn. . ." commença Gimli. Aragorn leva les yeux vers Gimli et afficha un regard qui voulait clairement dire : 'Si tu oses encore me déranger pendant que j'essaie de faire mon feu, avec tes stupides allusions à une folie qu'aurait Gandalf, je te jette dans un ravin'. Gimli déglutit et détourna vite le regard, le posant plutôt sur l'endroit où Frodon s'était réfugié. Pourtant, il était sûr que Gandalf avait essayé de le mordre. . .  
  
Mmmh, c'est presque aussi pire que la fois où Gandalf avait fermé cette porte sur les cheveux d'Elrond. . . Pensa Gimli.  
  
Son fil de pensées fut soudainement rompu par un projectile qu'il reçut sur la tête. Il se pencha et ramassa l'objet en question. Une roche. Il leva la tête et sonda le ciel. Peu importe où il allait, il semblait toujours y avoir des roches qui lui tombaient sur la tête. . .  
  
---  
  
Tecna : Merc!! Les flashbacks d'Elrond sont aussi nos meilleurs moments! Et il y en aura également d'autres à l'horizon. . .  
  
BoB Chiri : J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, merci pour ta review!  
  
Gaeriel Palpatine : Lol! 'Gaydalf!' Crois-le ou non, c'est la première fois que je me rends compte que c'est intentionnel; je croyais que c'était des fautes de frappe! Tu sais que nous nous a fait peur avec ton insinuation de Gandalf et Elrond??? Je veux dire. . . c'est Elrond, voyons! . . . Et Gandalf! Nous ne les voyons tout simplement pas ensemble! Il faudrait un autre barbu pour Gandalf, lol! Et puis Elrond a de la calvitie! Lol, mais c'est original pareil! Et puis pour le 'aïe, mes côtes', looool! 


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Voir le premier chapitre!  
  
N'oubliez pas; les flash-back sont représentés par ces guillemets : ' '  
---  
  
Legolas était fier de son coup. Il avait atteint Gimli en plein sur la tête. Le plus dur qu'il lui restait à faire, maintenant, était de ne pas rire pour perdre l'équilibre et tomber en bas de son arbre. Il observait le nain, tout en réprimant ses exclamations de joie, qui s'éloignait de la cachette de l'elfe en se frottant la tête. Une fois Gimli hors de portée de vue, il voulu descendre de l'arbre mais tomba sur le dos de Pippin.  
  
"Ouch!" Protesta le hobbit. "Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu tombes, Legolas?"  
  
"Heu...Vraiment navré Pippin, je ne t'avais pas vu." Répondit l'elfe en réprimant quelques fous rire.  
  
"Tu trouves drôle de cabosser la tête de notre ami Gimli? Je crois que je vais aller tout lui raconter. Tu t'expliqueras avec lui, après!" Pippin s'éloigna tranquillement, contrarié, en se frottant le dos.  
  
"Hé! Le hobbit! Si tu lui racontes ça, moi, je lui dirai tout à propos des serpents que tu as mis dans sa paillasse!" Répliqua Legolas en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait vu, quelques heures plus tôt, du haut d'un arbre.  
  
Pippin regarda Legolas en se demandant comment il avait fait pour être au courant de cette plaisanterie et décida de retourner auprès de Merry pour décider quel serait le meilleur tour à jouer à l'elfe pour se venger.  
  
---  
  
Merry était assis sagement à l'écart où Aragorn essayait de faire son feu. Son regard se posa alors sur Gandalf qui se trouvait près de son bonhomme de neige et son esprit vagua dans les souvenirs...  
  
---  
  
'À la suite de l'incident impliquant les cheveux d'Elrond et Gandalf, ces deux derniers ne s'adressaient plus la parole.  
  
Par une belle journée ensoleillée, Elrond partit marcher dans la forêt. Le futur conseil le tracassait tellement qu'il avait un besoin urgent de se détendre. Les heures passèrent et Elrond se rendit compte qu'il s'était aventuré hors des limites de son royaume. Il vint pour faire demi-tour quand un gobelin surgit de nulle part. Elrond eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus.  
  
---  
  
Au même moment, Gandalf, qui boudait Elrond plus que jamais, se baladait dans la forêt quand soudain, il entendit un cri étouffé au loin, et accourut dans cette direction. Il vit la cause de son boudage aux prises avec un gobelin. Il lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit mais malheureusement, il rata le gobelin et toucha l'elfe. Gandalf suivit des yeux un instant le gobelin qui, l'ayant aperçu, avait pris la fuite, puis reporta son attention sur Elrond.  
  
À sa grande surprise, il l'avait changé en bonhomme de neige. Mais pourtant, j'étais sûr d'avoir lancé un sort pour pétrifier. . . Pensa Gandalf. Reportant son attention une fois plus sur Elrond, un sourire fendit son visage et il commença à danser gaiement autour de l'elfe en chantant une chanson joyeuse.  
  
---  
  
Aragorn, Gimli et Merry partirent à la recherche du magicien et d'Elrond qu'ils n'avaient vus depuis un bon moment déjà. Quand ils les trouvèrent, Gandalf dansait autour de ce qui devait être Elrond. (Il s'agissait, en fait, d'un bonhomme de neige très ressemblant, aux dires d'Aragorn.)  
  
À ce moment, Gimli reçut quelque chose dans le dos. Il se retourna et regarda autour. Il n'y avait rien. Puis, baissant les yeux, il vit un caillou de la taille de sa main dont il était persuadé ne se trouvait pas là quand ils étaient arrivés. Il se gratta la tête, perplexe.'  
  
---  
  
Gaeriel Palpatine : Lol, moi aussi j'avais remarqué que tu avais écrit des papis de trente ans, mais c'est pas grave; je savais que tu t'étais involontairement trompée. Au fait, tu as quel âge, si ce n'est pas trop personnel (faut bien que je te le demande, pour tripper sur des 'papis' de milliers d'années, lol!). Lucius et moi, c'est sur Severus que nous trippons, hi hi hi. . .  
  
Liraïs : Hé, nous n'avons rien fait, à Gandalf! Je te le dit; il faut que tu te questionne sur ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Saroumane, pendant que Gandalf était gardé en captivité (c'est ça, la clef de la fic; découvrir pourquoi Gandalf agit ainsi). Merci pour tes reviews! (Au fait, comment as- tu fait pour en envoyer plus qu'une pour un chapitre??? J'ai déjà essayé ça mais ne fonctionnait pas). 


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Voir les chapitres précédents!

(Petit changement : les flash-back seront dorénavant indiqués par les passages en italique.)

---

Merry se frotta les mains ensemble, fixant un point au loin, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Derrière lui, Pippin surgit d'en arrière d'un arbre et prit place à côté du hobbit.

"Alors? Tout est prêt?" Demanda Pippin à Merry.

"Oui." Merry fit signe à Pippin de regarder dans la direction où il regardait.

"BEURK!" S'exclama celui-ci, une fois que ses yeux se soient posés à l'endroit où Merry fixait. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage et se retourna, chancelant. "MES YEUX! MES YEUUUUUUUUX!!! Comment supportes-tu de regarder cette abomination pendant plus de cinq secondes? Je suis AVEUGLE! AVEUUUUUUUGLE!!!"

"SHHHHH!" Le réprimanda Merry en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. "Cesse de faire un tel raffut, tu vas gâcher notre plan!" Pippin se calma, mais refusa de poser une fois de plus ses yeux sur la chose qui avait failli le rendre aveugle. À la place, il s'installa à côté de son compagnon et se contenta de regarder le visage de ce dernier, se demandant comment il faisait pour avoir une expression aussi satisfaite et impassible tout à la fois.

---

Merry et Pippin avaient enfin réussi à trouver un moyen pour se venger de Legolas qui s'amusait à tomber sur le dos de tout le monde sans aucun remords, ces derniers temps. Après plusieurs heures de réflexion intense en fixant Aragorn en train de se frustrer contre son feu, ils avaient enfin trouvé une idée. Cette idée consistait à attendre que Gimli aille prendre un bain (ils supposaient qu'il ne devait pas tarder; après tout, cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il ne s'était lavé et il commençait sérieusement à sentir fort. . .) et d'attirer Legolas à cet endroit.

Ils avaient dit à l'elfe qu'ils avaient vu un objet briller dans le fond d'une source d'eau et, étant des hobbits, ils ne pouvaient s'aventurer dans l'eau par peur de se noyer. Pour avoir l'air plus crédible, ils avaient voler l'Anneau à Frodon et ils l'avaient lancé au milieu de la source.

C'était Pippin qui était allé annoncer la nouvelle à Legolas qu'un attache-cheveux brillant de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel se trouvait au fond d'une étendue d'eau et, fort heureusement, Legolas l'avait cru. Il faut aussi préciser que s'il n'était pas fatigué de manger ses cheveux à chaque fois qu'il prenait ses repas, il n'aurait jamais cru le hobbit.

---

Entendant des bruits de pas derrière eux, les deux conspirateurs se turent et se tapirent dans un buisson, attendant le moment si espéré.

---

Legolas était en train de se frayer un chemin parmi les arbres du petit boisé où Pippin lui avait dit se trouvait une source d'eau dans laquelle il avait vu un attache-cheveux brillant. Arrivant enfin dans un espace ouvert, il sonda l'endroit magnifique où il se trouvait. C'était comme s'il était de retour dans la Forêt Noire : des végétaux entouraient une magnifique source d'eau cristalline dont le calme n'était brisé que par les ondulations crées par la petite chute d'eau qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Jetant ses yeux sur l'eau, il les plissa et utilisa sa vue perçante d'elfe pour apercevoir l'objet en question au fond de l'eau. Une fois qu'il ait vu le tintement brillant de l'objet doré, il déposa son arc et son carquois par terre et se dévêtit, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements.

Souriant de satisfaction à l'air frais qui venait lui rafraîchir la peau, il pénétra dans l'eau. Prenant une grande inspiration, il plongea sous l'eau. Se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'éclat brillant, il commença à douter que l'objet en question soit vraiment un attache-cheveux, comme l'avait confirmé Pippin. Haussant mentalement les épaules, il accéléra ses coups de pieds et bientôt, il fut assez proche pour dire que l'objet n'était pas un attache-cheveux, mais un anneau. Il le prit quand même et se dépêcha de refaire surface.

Retrouvant l'air frais, il respira à fond, passant ses mains dans son visage pour ne pas se brûler les yeux lorsqu'il les rouvrirait. Quand il les ouvrit enfin, il figea d'horreur.

---

_Ces ssssales petits voleurs! _Pensa Frodon avec fureur en écartant une branche qui venait de lui fouetter la figure. _Comment ont-ils osé prendre mon Anneau? Voler mon précccccieux? _

Quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était réveillé de son sommeil pour entendre des rires étouffés derrière lui. Se retournant, il avait vu Merry et Pippin s'éloigner de lui sur la pointe des pieds. Faisant la première chose qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il avait glissé une main sous sa chemise pour découvrir que son Anneau avait disparu!

Sautant sur ses pieds, il s'était jeté sur les deux hobbits dans une rage telle qu'il n'avait éprouvée depuis. . . enfin, disons qu'à la Comté, il avait toujours été celui dont les autres se moquaient et jouaient des tours dessus sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour se défendre, et il avait toujours été passif.

Donc, il s'était jeté sur les deux hobbits en les envoyant tous les trois rouler sur les miettes que Sam avait faites plus tôt en grignotant des petits biscuits secs. S'asseyant à califourchon sur Merry, Frodon griffa le visage de ce dernier avec colère, sifflant : "Mon précccieux! Mon PRÉCCCCCCCCIEUX!!! Nous le voulons! Vous nous l'avez volé!"

"AAAAAH! Pippin, aide-moi! Il est fou!" S'écria Merry d'une voix aiguë, en détresse. Pippin entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Frodon et l'enleva de sur Merry, non sans que ce dernier ne mange un coup de pied dans la figure. "AÏE!"

"Méchant Frodon!" Cria Pippin en pointant celui-ci du doigt, avant de l'enlever rapidement quand Frodon fit un bond pour refermer ses dents dessus. Pippin s'éloigna de lui en reculant de plusieurs pas, puis aida Merry à se relever. Voulant gagner du temps, il dit : "Regarde, Frodon! Une envolée de tomates!" Tout excité, Frodon se retourna rapidement et sonda le ciel pour voir la fameuse envolée de tomates. Merry et Pippin en profitèrent pour foutre le camp le plus vite possible afin de mettre leur plan à exécution.

---

Frodon était encore en train de penser à cela, lorsqu'il fût soudainement renversé par une forme floue.

---

Legolas cligna des yeux, horrifié.

Non, il ne pouvait être en train de voir ce qu'il voyait, se raisonna-t-il. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit après quelques secondes, seulement pour voir sa vision s'enlaidir davantage. Il avait le goût de vomir.

À une quinzaine de mètres devant lui, se trouvait le nain, complètement nu, en train de prendre un bain. . . ou une douche, peu importe. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et Legolas décida que c'était définitivement la chose la plus horrible qu'il ait vue de toute son existence. Et il y avait tellement de poil... beurk, ça cachait pratiquement tout. Soudain, Gimli pencha la tête par en arrière pour rincer sa tignasse sous la chute d'eau, donnant une vue assez détaillée d'un certain endroit à Legolas, maintenant qu'il pouvait voir autre chose que du poil, puisque l'angle avait changé.

"AH! . . . AHHHHHH!!!" Recouvrant ses yeux de ses deux mains, Legolas faillit souffrir immédiatement d'un traumatisme sérieux, si ce n'était pas de la voix du nain qui s'était soudain mis à chanter pour venir lui percer les tympans et l'inciter à sortir de sa stupeur.

Retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes, l'elfe prit ses jambes à son cou et tenta d'atteindre la rive le plus vite possible et avec le plus de précision que possible, puisqu'il avait toujours les yeux cachés par ses mains. Atteignant enfin la rive, il ramassa précipitamment ses vêtements et s'enfuit dans le bois, échappant l'Anneau parmi les arbres au passage.

À quelques mètres de là, cachés dans un buisson, Merry et Pippin se frappèrent dans la main.

---

Se redressant, Frodon se frotta le derrière de la tête. Est-ce que la forme floue qui venait de le renverser était vraiment Legolas? Pourtant, il avait été pratiquement nu. . . Haussant les épaules, il eut un cri de joie quand il posa les yeux sur l'Anneau que Merry et Pippin lui avaient volé, sur le sol. Se précipitant sur son précieux objet, il se releva et lui donna mille baisers.

---

Levant les yeux de son feu, Aragorn observa ce qui semblait être un Legolas presque nu défiler devant lui, au loin, sortant du boisé à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru l'elfe capable d'atteindre.

Il laissa échapper un rire lorsque l'elfe changea de trajectoire quand il aperçut Gandalf en train de faire sa danse de la joie autour de son bonhomme de neige. Lui était-il arrivé la même chose qu'à son confrère plus vieux, Elrond, lorsque Gandalf l'avait changé par accident en bonhomme de neige?

Il laissa échapper un second rire, se souvenant de la fois où ils avaient retrouvé Elrond changé en bonhomme de neige. . .

---

_Une fois qu'Aragorn, Gimli et Merry eurent retrouvé Gandalf en train de danser autour d'un bonhomme de neige et qu'ils eurent la confirmation de Gandalf que c'était bien Elrond, ils prirent place sur une grosse roche, attendant que le sort perde son effet, tandis que Gandalf dansait toujours aussi gaiement autour du bonhomme de neige-Elrond, puisque le magicien ignorait le contre-sort._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient capables de distinguer un peu plus d'Elrond dans le visage du bonhomme de neige. C'était partiellement dû au fait que c'était ses cheveux qui avaient commencé à pousser avant tout autre chose et qu'une bande de grives avaient été attirées par l'odeur du shampooing aux baies qu'Elrond avait utilisé ce matin-là. _

_Elles avaient décidé de s'installer sur la tête de ce dernier et de lui arracher des cheveux alors que le bonhomme de neige-Elrond poussait des cris de douleur sans ne pouvoir rien faire. Évidemment, Aragorn, Gimli et Merry avaient observé le spectacle sans essayer de faire la moindre chose pour éloigner les oiseaux._

_Finalement, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Elrond avait retrouvé sa forme originale et avait quitté la forêt après avoir déchaîné toute sa colère sur le pauvre Gandalf, jurant sur son chemin, en se frottant la tête et répandant davantage ce que les jolis petits oiseaux lui avaient laissé sur la tête. . ._

_Il va sans dire que la calvitie empirée d'Elrond était une des causes ce dont pourquoi il avait été de si mauvais poil, au Conseil._

---

Gaeriel Palpatine: Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, en ce qui concerne les acteurs ayant plus de 50 ans (enfin, pas nécessairement pour le physique. . .) Alan Rickman est vraiment trop cool et il acte merveilleusement bien! (Surtout dans le rôle de Severus Snape, lol!) J'aime les yeux de Ian McKellen : il est tellement expressif (surtout dans 'The Fellowship of the Ring', quand Frodo dit aux membres du conseil qu'il va lui-même aller porter l'Anneau jusqu'à Mordor). Tout à la fois, Gandalf a l'air soulagé et triste; j'adore son expression faciale, à ce moment-là!

Mais je ne connais pas ton Jeremy Irons, par contre. . . Est-ce que c'est un Anglais?

Slipou : Hé hé hé. . . ce qui est arrivé avec Saroumane va être révélé en temps et lieu. . . J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et que tu n'as pas été trop traumatisé(e) avec Gimli et sa douche, lol!

Maly : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! Elles sont très appréciées! J'espère que toi aussi, tu n'as pas été trop traumatisée par Gimli au point de te garocher par la fenêtre, lol!


End file.
